


Прекрасный

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Травмы в их работе были далеко не редкостью. Да и смерть незримой тенью часто сопровождала группы высадки. И это было логичным — подготовиться к любым возможным результатам и осознавать все опасности.Хотя такого он не ожидал.





	Прекрасный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779418) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



Травмы в их работе были далеко не редкостью. Да и смерть незримой тенью часто сопровождала группы высадки. И это было логичным — подготовиться к любым возможным результатам и осознавать все опасности.

Хотя такого он не ожидал.

_Ты прекрасен._

Они обнаружили новую планету и спустились вниз, чтобы ее исследовать. Туземцы были странными созданиями, но казались любознательными и дружелюбными. И, вероятно, именно это послужило причиной потери им бдительности.

_Мистер Спок, я вам говорил, как вы сегодня «эстетически приятны»?_

Однако, вожак группы, с которой они столкнулись, внезапно решил, что вторжение чужаков на их территорию нежелательно. Он испустил рев, такой громкости и частоты, что Спок от боли невольно зажал уши, и все, что он мог в этот момент слышать, — оглушительный звон.

_Ты великолепен, ты знаешь об этом?_

Этого мига их дезориентации вожаку хватило, чтобы броситься в атаку. Стадо последовало его примеру, открывая наросты на головах и выплескивая из них кислоту.

На этой планете погиб лейтенант Краст.

При виде его гибели энсин Банджела издала крик, и этот звук лишь сильнее разъярил атакующих тварей.

_Что значит «невзрачный»? Тот, кто тебе такое сказал — дебил. Слепой дебил._

Прилетевшая в лицо Споку порция кислоты значительно замедлила его движение. Когда он, наконец, добрался до энсина Банджелы, одна из тварей уже успела отделить ее руку от плеча и разорвать когтями бок.

_Ты просто сногсшибателен._

Он не смог обнаружить подходящего для нервного захвата участка на теле твари (в основном потому, что у той не было ни шеи, ни плеч), и потому решил действовать по-другому — оттащить энсина от опасности. Когти твари настигли его лицо, и следом пришло странное ощущение, что его кожа вспорота, будто какая-то тряпка.

Он игнорировал и боль, и кровь, заливающую его руку и зажатый в ней коммуникатор, пока отдавал команду о немедленной эвакуации. Они покинули планету в вихре транспортационных искр и капающей крови.

_Красивый, какой ты красивый._

Их немедля доставили в лазарет, развозя для лечения по разным палатам. Леонард занялся юным энсином, Спок достался М’Бенге. Это был логичный выбор, учитывая разную степень их травм. Леонард имел куда больше опыта в экстренной помощи, и Спок был уверен, что с энсином в итоге все будет хорошо.

Что же касается самого Спока, то он знал свой прогноз еще до того, как М’Бенга озвучил его.

Спок был благодарен своему врачу, что он закончил лечение до того, как освободился глава медслужбы. Это позволило Споку сбежать в свою старую комнату до того, как его пара успела его увидеть.

_Боже, я люблю тебя._

Энсин Банджела выживет, он уверен. Ее, скорее всего, переведут с «Энтерпрайз», и это будет потерей для научного департамента. Она зарекомендовала себя весьма компетентным специалистом. Так же как и лейтенант Краст.

Случившееся же с его собственным лицом не имело значения. По крайней мере для его служебных обязанностей на судне.

_Прекрасный, великолепный, сногсшибательный, красивый, желанный, ты мой, весь мой._

Подняв руку, он коснулся шрамов, которые не исчезнут. Они будут коверкать его черты еще очень долго. Вероятно — всю оставшуюся жизнь.

_Ты прекрасен, Спок._

Больше нет.

***

— Послушай, Леонард, я сделал все, что мог, но раны были покрыты чем-то вроде токсина. Я послал образец в лабораторию, но похоже, что травмы от когтей усугублены попаданием кислоты, боже, ему плеснули в лицо _кислотой_.

— Джефф, пожалуйста.

— Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Все проведенные мной сканирования показывают одно и то же. Это химическое вещество, чем бы оно ни было, инфицировало кожу, словно вирус! Оно проникло внутрь до самых ее глубинных слоев! Шрамы убрать нельзя, ничего сделать нельзя. Мне едва удалось залечить раны. Ему было больно, но он даже не шевельнулся.

— Шок.

— Я знаю. Как..?

— У нее то же самое сочетание повреждений, что ты упомянул. Восстановление руки или выращивание ее заново невозможно. Мне пришлось сшивать ее бок перед тем, как начать заживление. С колледжа такого не делал.

— Боже…

— Ну и где он? Он должен быть под наблюдением.

— А ты как думаешь? Ушел, едва кровотечение остановилось.

— Черт побери!

— Хочешь, чтобы я послал за ним поисковую группу?

— Нет, я его найду. Наверное, пишет отчет о миссии.

— Лео, думаю, не стоит тебе этого делать. Я… Я попрошу Ухуру.

— Почему это мне нельзя его искать?

— … ты его не видел.

— Не может все быть так ужасно.

— Ты его _не_ видел.

— Ну так покажи мне чертово фото! Я знаю, ты его сделал для истории болезни.

— Не думаю, что это хоро…

— Показывай, или богом клянусь, я в тебя чем-нибудь кину.

— Отлично. Держи.

— … о господи боже…

— Я пытался тебя предупредить. Послушай, я и правда считаю, что будет лучше, если я… Куда ты?

— А ты как, мать твою, думаешь?

***

Громкий стук отвлек Спока от мыслей о его грядущем одиночестве. Он глянул на дверь, но остался сидеть, молча и неподвижно, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия.

Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось остаться одному.

— Спок, открой чертову дверь! — орал за дверью голос его пары, а стук превратился в грохот.

Вулканец моргнул, а затем развернулся лицом к стене и, закрыв глаза, попытался сосредоточиться на медитации. Ему нужно взять под контроль свои чувства перед встречей с партнером.

Несколько секунд спустя дверь открылась, и Леонард вломился внутрь. Остановившись посреди комнаты, он упер руки в бока и воззрился на вулканца. — Ты возвращаешься в лазарет, — твердо сказал он.

Спок покачал головой.

— Для подобного действия нет логических причин. Я в норме.

— Ну да? Тогда почему, черт побери, ты здесь, а не в нашей каюте, а? Или, больше того, какого черта я должен использовать свой меддоступ, чтобы открыть эту проклятую дверь?

— Я пытался медитировать, — ответил Спок и встал, разворачиваясь лицом к человеку и сохраняя бесстрастное выражение. Он остановил взгляд на виске Маккоя, изображая видимость контакта глазами. Ему не хотелось видеть отвращение. — Я нуждался в обдумывании решения относительно нашего дальнейшего взаимодействия.

— Взаимодействия? — мрачнея, повторил Леонард. — Скажи, что имеешь в виду не наши отношения.

Спок кратко кивнул.

— Подтверждаю. Я пришел к заключению, что их прекращение будет целесообразно для обеих сторон.

Маккой скрестил на груди руки.

— Почему?

— У меня есть на то причины.

— Черт побери, Спок, отвечай!

Вулканец некоторое время задумчиво молчал. С тем же успехом он мог произнести это вслух и избавить Леонарда от неловкости озвучивать причину самому. — С учетом последних событий я полагаю, что ты более не извлечешь никакого удовольствия из дальнейшего взаимодействия со мной.

Угол рта Маккоя возмущенно дернулся. — Ты думаешь, что раз ты получил несколько шрамов, я тебя брошу? Ты, черт побери, считаешь меня такой пустышкой?

— Это более чем «несколько шрамов», Леонард, — поправил его Спок, еще сильнее выпрямляя спину. — И сохраняй спокойствие, нет нужды в эмоциональных вспышках.

— Я буду так эмоционален, как захочу, черт побери, большое спасибо, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Маккой. — Ты и правда считаешь, что теперь я тебя брошу?

— Как известно, люди непостоянны в своих обещаниях, — рассудительно сказал Спок. — И ты часто выказывал свое тяготение к особенностям черт моего лица. Будет только логичным прервать наше взаимодействие.

— Спок, шрамы не имеют значения. Я… — Леонард прервался, нотка неуверенности проскользнула в его голосе, — не волнуйся, я к ним привыкну.

— Я _не_ желаю, чтобы ты _привыкал_ к ним, — почти прокричал Спок, хлестнув доктора взглядом.

Выражение лица Леонарда тут же смягчилось, его губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке:

— А вот и настоящий ты.

Спок моргнул в замешательстве.

Покачав головой, человек подошел ближе к вулканцу и одарил его кривой усмешкой. — Ты думал, что сможешь меня одурачить, если не будешь смотреть мне в глаза? Поверь, это еще никому не удавалось.

Спок снова моргнул и на миг вновь отвел взгляд. Такого поворота их конфронтации он не ожидал. В выражении лица Леонарда не было омерзения, не было отвращения или лжи во взгляде. Был ли его партнер хорош в лицемерии и притворстве?

Леонард подошел еще ближе и потянулся к вулканцу, игнорируя то, как тот отшатнулся. Он мягко проследил пальцем контур глаза Спока, все с той же нежной улыбкой. — Эти глаза все те же, Спок. Там, внутри, все равно — ты.

— Леонард… — начал Спок, но Маккой на него шикнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно послушал, потому как я сильно сомневаюсь, что буду это повторять в ближайшее время, — Спок еле заметно кивнул, и человек глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, — с Джослин я никогда не знал, действительно ли она меня любит. Я просто должен был верить ей на слово, когда она так говорила. Благодаря этому, — он коснулся пси-точек на лице вулканца, — я знаю и ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что ты любишь меня так же сильно, как я люблю тебя. И это то, от чего я не собираюсь отказываться, ни за что в жизни.

Спок сглотнул. — Но я более не…

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я серьезно — не надо. Твои глаза все так же прекрасны. — Его взгляд на миг посерьезнел, превращаясь в профессиональный. — Но я собираюсь попробовать исправить кое-что. Например, твои губы. — Он коснулся провисшего из-за повреждения нерва участка. — Иначе позднее у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с глотанием или артикуляцией. — Он перенес внимание на длинный вдавленный шрам, пересекающий лицо Спока с одной стороны носа до другой, задевающий веко и делящий пополам бровь. — И я хочу убедиться, что твое зрение в безопасности. — Он взял лицо Спока в ладони и мягко коснулся его губ своими. — Остальное меня не волнует. Клянусь.

Он говорил серьезно — Спок чувствовал это через их прикосновение.

— Я думал…

— Я знаю, что ты думал. Не переживай так сильно, ладно? — Леонард дождался кивка, а затем вновь поцеловал любимого. — А теперь пошли. Мы возвращаемся в лазарет. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался под наблюдением по крайней мере на сутки.

Спок кивнул, облегчение заполняло его грудь так сильно, что почти затопляло его, выплескивалось наружу. Он с удовлетворением сжал предложенную ему руку своей и позволил увлечь себя к выходу.


End file.
